Ditch Day
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney was getting the hang of going back to school after she was done with her Total Drama contract and loved being back in actual classrooms to do her work. Sadly, all good things must come to an end when a certain host decides to pull her out of school early, much to her dismay.


**Disclaimer:** Nada

* * *

Courtney was happy to be back in school after the show ended and she was finally out of her contract. It took her awhile to get back into the flow of how functioning in real life was but she still managed to have some of the best grades in her whole school. That's what happens when you mail in your homework during breaks when filming a reality show. Noah, Cameron and herself were the only ones who ever showed interest in doing any type of school work during the competitions. Harold would sometimes study with them but they kicked him out after he kept telling them they were idiots and doing assigments wrong or the topics they chose sucked.

Courtney loved being back at her school, well mostly. It was hard to focus when people would come up to you and tell you how much they either loved or hated you on the show and asking if you were still speaking to your ex boyfriend followed by asking you if they could have his phone number. Courtney hated all the Duncan questions, it was a distraction. Courtney loved the teachers because they always made the other kids sit down and actually pay attention and that meant that Courtney could actually pay attention without idiots obsessing over the fame _she_ had or at least once had.

"I hope you all did your homework." Mr. Laster paced around the front of the room. "You all had to write a 5 page paper and analyze the meanings of some of the greatest poets. I hope you all remembered."

"Of course I did, Mr. Laster!" Courtney quickly stood up from her chair. "Can I collect the rest of the papers from the class?"

"I suppose you can." Mr. Laster smiled and took her assignment. "I look forward to reading all of your assignments!"

Mr. Laster sat down at his desk and took a sip of his tea as Courtney went and collected the papers. As she was collecting the papers, the students would hand them to her and some would attempt to ask her questions about the show as they did. Courtney of course ignored it all, she's been home now for a few months and it was getting old! Hell, it was getting old after the 3rd day of them asking.

"Mr. Laster?" a voice came over the intercom in the classroom. "Is Courtney Blakeslee there?"

"Yes she is." Mr. Laster and the class looked at her. "She's collecting assignments right now for me."

"She also wants to read her paper outloud." Courtney told Mr. Laster who nodded in approval.

"She's being excused." The person on the intercom told the class. "Can you have her get her things from her locker and come to the office? She's already signed out."

"Sure!" Mr. Laster agreed. "Courtney, you can read your paper tomorrow. I hope everything is okay with you."

"Me too." Courtney told him in almost a whisper as she grabbed her backpack from the chair at her desk and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

Courtney wondered why her Mom or Dad got her out of school early, it wasn't even lunchtime yet! They both worked and wouldn't be home to get her out of class unless something happened in the family! Was her Aunt okay? What about her Sister? Courtney hoped so, she really started to think about how much she missed out on being on the show for as long as she did. Courtney threw her books into the locker and quickly made it to the office, when she got there she was expecting to see her Mom or Dad but she quickly found herself annoyed when she saw who was there.

"Hey Courtney, you ready to go?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"No!" Courtney yelled and the office receptionist just looked at them. "I'm going back to class, you can't just sign me out! You're not my guardian."

"They told me I could." Chris pointed to the office staff. "You're already signed out, Let's just go."

"I want to go back to my class and read the assigment that I worked hard on." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Why are you even here? Do you even live around here?!"

"No, I don't." Chris chuckled. "Can you stop being a whiny brat and we can get out of here?"

"Do I have to go with him?" Courtney looked at the receptionist in the office. "Can I just go back to class?"

"If someone signs you back in." was the reply Courtney got from the receptionist that didn't even bother to look up from the paperwork she was doing.

"Sign me back in." Courtney glared at Chris.

"No." Chris told her.

"He's not my guardian." Courtney told the receptionist. "How is he allowed to do this?"

"I _am_ Chris Mclean though." Chris told Courtney. "I can kinda do it..."

"Oh, you cannot!" Courtney huffed and sighed as she glanced at the receptionist. "This is technically a kidnapping!"

"Do you know him?" asked the receptionist as she finally looked up at Courtney. Chris just smirked at Courtney who was getting pissed off at this point.

"No." Courtney lied as she looked at Chris.

"I saw you on season." Replied the receptionist "Also, season 2 and season 3..."

"Don't forget All-Stars." Chris added in.

"I wish I could forget All-Stars." The receptionist laughed and Chris awkwardly chuckled.

"Is this actually happening?" Courtney rolled her eyes at the conversation.

"We've established that this is happening." Chris took her backpack from her and then placed his arm around her shoulder and started to direct her to the front doors to leave.

"Hey!" Courtney protested. "Why are you taking my packpack?!"

"I'm carrying it for you because it seems to be slowing you down." Chris laughed. "Your attitude is also slowing me down."

"What do you even want from me?" Courtney demanded to know as they got to Chris's white car. "Oh, a white car? I was expecting a white van since you're kidnapping me from school."

"Do I look like the type of person who would drive a van?" Chris asked her as he walked over to the passanger door and opened it and lightly shoved Courtney into the direction of the open car door, allowing her to curse at him before she got into the car and Chris shut the door behind her.

Once Chris got in the car he started it up while Courtney didn't say a word and instead sat in the car with her arms crossed. Finally, as Chris started to drive them out of the parking lot and on the main road Courtney sighed and took one last look at her school.

"Yes, you do look like someone who would drive a white van." Courtney glared at him. "Haven't you ever seen those stupid TV shows where they always have vans? They usually try to give some kids candy or puppies! They don't steal them from school."

"I don't have puppies, however if you want some candy I think I have some in the glove compartment." Chris informed her. "I might also have a half eaten bag of chips on the back seat."

"Is that a joke?" Courtney asked him. "I was being sarcastic!"

"I'm being serious." Chris shurgged. "If you want some, help yourself."

"You never answered me." Courtney reminded him. "Why did you get me out of school? Is this some shit about the contract? I'm not signing up for another season! Are we picking more of these people up? I'm not sitting in a car with Duncan or Scott or Gwen or Justin or Beth or Lindsay or Heather or Owen or Sadie and Katie or Zoey or Lightni-"

"Or anyone?" Chris cut her off and smirked. "It's just you and me taking this trip."

"Yeah, why?" Courtney asked him. "Where's Chef? is it off season or something?"

"Chef is getting things ready for some challenges when the new season starts." Chris simply told her. "I told him what I wanted and he's getting some interns to do that."

"Why aren't you helping him?" Courtney asked. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Oh Courtney..." Chris laughed. "Courtney, Courtney, Courtney...Do you really think I want to do the behind the scenes shit?"

"Are you supposed to be doing it?" Courtney glared at him and Chris just continued to drive and ignored the question. Courtney's eyes got wide and she finally figured it out. "YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU?!"

"So what?" Chris shrugged. "I didn't feel like it and decided to go for a drive. It was a 3 hour drive, but it was still a drive and I have every intention of bringing back some coffee for the interns and Chef to make up for not being there."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE RIGHT NOW?!" Courtney yelled. "Why did you drive 3 hours to pick me up from school?! That means that you would have had to have started the trip here before I even left for school."

"You wanna go to the mall?" Chris asked. "We can look around and maybe grab some lunch at a restaurant or a food court or something?"

"I don't want to go to the mall, Chris." Courtney told him. "I want you to take me back to school and sign me in and then you can drive your ass all the way back and help Chef!"

"So..." Chris asked as he turned on to a road. "How do I get to the mall from here?"

"If you won't sign me back into school, I'll just go home." Courtney told him at this point. "This day is going to be stupid, isn't it?"

"I have a GPS on my phone." Chris just shrugged. "I'll find the mall myself."

* * *

After driving around for close to an hour with Courtney trying to turn the GPS on Chris's phone off and not saying a word to him the whole time, Chris finally found the mall and smirked at Courtney as he pulled into a spot in a fire zone for emergencies. Courtney couldn't believe Chris was going to park there and couldn't stay silent any more as Chris was getting ready to get out of his car.

"You can't park in the fire zone." Courtney told him. "Find somewhere else to park!"

"I can park there because I'm a reality TV show host." Chris shrugged.

"You're not the host of a mall parking lot!" Courtney yelled. "I'm not about to get arrested because you think you're entitled."

"I bet Duncan would think it was hot if you got arrested." Chris smirked.

"I DON'T CARE!" Courtney yelled. "At least park in an actual spot before you ruin my day even more!"

"Fine." Chris agreed as he turned the car back on and cut off 3 other cars in the lot to get a spot. "Happy now, _Princess_?"

"Don't call me that!" Courtney glared at him. "Just go to the mall and get whatever you need and I'll wait here."

"C'mon Court..." Chris looked at her. "Come inside with me."

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Can we make this quick? If you go into the mall for 20 minutes and get what you need, you can drive me back to school in about 2 hours and I can get to my last two classes."

Courtney went to open the passenger door to get this over with so she could return back to class sooner. When she tried to open the door she found that the door wouldn't open and she watched as Chris walked over to the passenger door and opened it for her and chuckled.

"All you had to do was wait a minute for me to come and open the door, ya know?" Chris laughed. "I wasn't just going to leave you in the car against your will."

"Putting me in the car against my will is okay?!" Courtney demanded to know. She was getting even angrier then she was before. "Speaking of that, how did you even manage to make it so the front passenger door locks? Aren't child safetly locks in the back seat only? Why are you even trying to force to me stay in the car?"

"It wasn't the plan to force you in the car, geeze." Chris rolled his eyes. "This car is what Chef and I sometimes use to transport interns and that's why the lock is that way. On the plus side, it did prevent you from trying to get out of the car at any stop signs."

"I wasn't trying to even get out of the car at stop signs." Courtney flat out told him.

"If you tried, you wouldn't have been able to anyway." Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Courtney told him. "Can we just go inside the stupid mall?"

* * *

Once they got into the mall, Chris instantly dragged Courtney into a store and started to look at various shirts that were all overpriced.

"Which one do you like better?" Chris asked her holding up two shirts. "I can't decide."

"What do you mean you can't decide?" Courtney glared at him. "Both shirts are exactly the same and both shirts look identical to the shirt you have on right now!"

"So, which one do you like better?" Chris asked her.

"the one on the right." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't care what shirt you get, if it gets me out of here faster then get both."

"I'm not taking you back to school, Court." Chris firmly told her. "I'm just going to take you home when we're done. I mean, you can always just go to class tomorrow unless you want to hang out again?"

"Is that supposed to be a question or a statement?" Courtney asked the Host. "I really don't want to do this Tomorrow...or Today."

"Do you want me to buy you something?" Chris asked her, changing the subject. "Get whatever you want and I'll pay for it."

"I don't want anything." Courtney crossed her arms as Chris paid for his shirts and they left the store.

* * *

"Seriously?" Courtney rolled her eyes after being stuck in the mall arcade for almost 45 minutes with Chris as he was shooting hoops in some stupid basketball game. "You're too old to be doing this!"

"You're never to old to have fun." Chris told her not looking away from the net as he shot the ball. "Besides, it's not like it's creepy when we're the only two people in here."

"That's because the kids who would be here are at school." Courtney told him. "You know? That place I was at?"

"That just means it's the best time to come here." Chris informed her. "How many tickets did we win?"

"We didn't win any." Courtney flatly told hm. " _You_ won about 30 from what I can tell. I wasn't counting."

"We can probably get a piece of candy with that." Chris took the tickets from her. "What kind do you want?"

"I'm starving and I want real food and not some cheap piece of candy you 'won' as a prize in an arcade." Courtney told the Host who heard her stomach growl and he chuckled.

"Let's get food then, Court!" Chris agreed. "You want to go out to a restaurant or something?"

"Not really, the food court is fine." Courtney sighed, not wanting to get in the car with Chris and try to figure out where to eat. "Maybe Pizza?"

"Finnnneeeeee..." Chris groaned. "I really don't want Pizza though."

"I really didn't want to leave school but I did." Courtney reminded him. "You told me you'd get me anything I asked for and I want Pizza."

"If little miss B.I.C.I.T.H. wants pizza then I guess that's what the hell we're eating." Chris complained. "I'm not happy about this..."

"Welcome to my day." Courtney smirked.

* * *

Once Courtney and Chris got their pizza, they sat in the food court while Courtney ate her pizza and Chris was on the phone after it rang 5 times and the producers were wondering where the hell Chris was. Of course Chris lied and said he was out getting a few things for some challenges that he wanted to personally get. Courtney found this amusing that Chris was actually getting in trouble by someone for this fuckery of an idea that Chris had to waste a whole day and pull her from school.

"Yeah, I know!" Chris rolled his eyes at this conversation. "I'm almost done getting them. They're the last things on my list and I'll be right back! Tell the interns to stop calling and complaining, I'm bringing them back pizza and they can eat! Yeah, I know it's been a few days but we've been working around the clock and there isn't time to stop for snack breaks."

Chris hung up the phone and slid it across the table and sighed in annoyance as Courtney smirked at him.

"Who was that?" Courtney giggled knowing very well that Chris was in trouble.

"You know who it was." Chris rolled his eyes at her. "I now have to get pizza for the damn interns."

"Still not feeding them?" Courtney smirked.

"It's not that amusing, I'm actually in more trouble for leaving Chef with them and I don't know where the interns even got the producers number from but I guess now a phone ban on set is going to be banned."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Courtney took a sip of her soda.

"Says the deranged girl who fed my interns a sundae that literal animals helped you make in the most disgusting way ever." Chris told her. "It's too late to go back to school so how about you finish up and I'll just take you home?"

"You never answered my question." Courtney reminded him. "Why did you pull me out of school to come to the mall with you in the first place?"

"Why not?" Chris shrugged. "You're fiesty and a challenge and I like fiesty challenges. I had fun even if you didn't and out of every cast member on the show, I always liked you the best."

"Oh..." was all Courtney could say. She felt bad that Chris actually liked her and wanted to spend time with her. If you would have asked her why Chris had her do all this a minute ago, she would have said he wanted to do it to be annoying because that's usually how he acted all the time, just doing things to bug people.

"Why did you think I wanted you to spend the day with me?" Chris asked her. "Do I really need a reason?"

"What was the last thing?" Courtney asked.

"Huh?" Chris wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"The last thing on the bullshit list you made up on the spot." Courtney told him. "What did the producer ask you if you were getting?"

"Live clams stuffed with itching powder." Chris laughed. "I told them I was going to get a custom order of that last week."

"Well since you refuse to take me home, I guess I'm going with you." Courtney crossed her arms and smirked.

"I said I'd take you hom-" Chris was about to tell her when he realized where she was going with this. "Oh...Yeah, I'm not taking you home until I do that because...it's closer to where we are then your house and I...I'm not going to drive you home and then come all the way back to get them! I mean it was the whole point of this trip!"

"Great." Courtney sighed as she got up from the table. "I'll go order the pizza so we can get out of here faster while you call the producers and tell them you wasted the whole day in the mall with a teenager who who took against her will from school."

As Courtney got up and went to get the pizza, Chris smiled to himself. Somehow he ended up with Courtney not wanting to spend the day with him to now wanting to go with him to cover his tracks and lie to the producers about where he was all day. He didn't mind, he wasn't lying when he said he liked fiesty challenges.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I'm back after an incredibly long hiatus and I still love Chrisney! I still love this pairing and after doing a rewatch of TDA, my Chrisney feelings came flowing back! I think this turned out really well and I'm looking forward to doing more Chrisney as well as some other couples. If you're new to my work, this is about as 'strange' as I go with couples. I also do Malcan here and there!**


End file.
